Quand léo s'en mele
by Neshisha
Summary: Devinez...Samia et boher, of course!


Un jour banal au comissariat. J'ai dit banal? Pas tant que ça, car un délicieux bruit de fond manquait à l'appel. En effet, depuis leur mission à la villa cypriani, les choses ne semblaient pas vouloir s'améliorer entre Samia et Boher. Boher en voulait à Samia , et Samia s'en voulait.  
Et ce cercle vicieux promettait de durer encore pendant un petit moment. Mais quelqu'un ce jour là, en décida autrement.

Léo Castelli, Bon flic, mauvais orateur, ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses entre nos deux têtes de mule. Pourtant radio-commissariat disait que Samia avait tenté de s'excuser plusieurs fois auprès de son superieur borné.  
Mais rien à faire, Boher restait de marbre, et Samia continuait à encaisser sans moufter.  
Léo devait reconnaître que la jeune femme s'était admirablement bien conduite depuis que Boher lui faisait la gueule.  
Seulement Léo devait aussi reconnaître que si Boher continuait à regresser dans le genre "homme des cavernes" il risquait de regresser aussi en tant que flic. Et ça, c'était hors de question.  
Alors Castelli tourna et retourna le probleme dans sa tête. Quand il était allé en parler à Madigan, elle s'etait bien foutue de lui, et lui avait conseillé, soit de séparer Samia et Boher, soit de les envoyer chez le conseiller matrimonial.  
Léo y avait réfléchi, et s'etait dit que s'il s'avisait de séparer Samia et Boher , il allait les achever, et eteindre la petite flamme qui brillait encore entre eux. Il suffisait de voir à quel point Samia se sentait mal, et comment Boher tentait héroïquement de dissimuler ses sentiments, pour savoir que ces deux là, ils étaient décidément faits pour évoluer en tandem.  
Léo soupira, et se dit qu'a moins de les faire passer au détecteur de mensonge, ils allaient camper dans leurs positions...  
Mais arrivé à ce stade de ses reflexions, un mince sourire sadique vint étirer le visage du capitaine Castelli...

Il sortit de son bureau en trombe, et sans s'annoncer entra dans celui du comissaire Madigan...Qu'il trouva en plein visionnage de BONES! Elle s'etouffa avec son coca light, et eteint la petite télévision CENSEE être utilisée pour surveiller l'entrée du commissariat.

-J'vous dérange pas trop comissaire? demanda Léo en la regardant avec un petit air moqueur.  
-CASTELLI! On vous a jamais dit de frapper avant d'entrer?  
Il ignora la remarque de Madigan, et sans y être invité s'assit sur une des chaises faisant façe au comissaire.  
-J'ai une idée pour Nassri et Boher!  
Madigan soupira. Castelli avait l'air bien décidé à jouer les entremetteurs, et une petite part d'elle trouvait ça plutôt comique.  
-Je suppose que là je me dois de vous demander quelle est cette idée de génie?  
- On devrait leur administrer une sorte de...Sérum de verité  
Madigan se mordit l'interieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire  
-Bien sûr, répliqua t'elle avec un grand sourire, j'ai évidemment ça dans ma BatCave, rangé à côté de mon sabre laser!  
-Je déconne pas comissaire, dit Léo exaspéré, j'en ai marre, ils s'engueulent même plus  
-Expliquez moi un truc, Castelli, ils s'engueulent, vous venez vous plaindre, ils s'engueulent plus, et vous venez ENCORE vous plaindre? Z'etes ja-mais content!  
Léo décida d'ignorer la commissaire.  
-Alors je peux leur injecter du serum de vérité?  
Madigan en avait marre, et surtout, elle avait envie de regarder la fin de l'épisode.  
-Allez Y , Castelli, la recette est dans Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets!  
-Merci Commissaire!  
Léo sortit du bureau de Madigan aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré. La commissaire se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une connerie. Puis elle se rappela que Castelli, tout bon flic qu'il était, n'etait ni médecin ni chmiste. Elle se détendit, et ralluma la télé.

Léo prit sa veste, et sortit du commissariat. Il jeta en passant un regard à Samia et Boher, qui semblaient fascinés par leur écran d'ordinateur, et n'echangeaient pas un traître mot. Il se rendit directement chez Guillaume Lezermann.  
Le médecin écouta Léo exposer son plan . Une fois que le capitaine eut fini de parler, Guillaume put enfin lui dire ce qu'il en pensait.  
-Non mais vous êtes un tarré, Castelli!  
Léo eut l'air contrit.  
-Je sais que ca paraît dingue! Mais comprenez moi, je tourne chèvre! Deux de mes meilleurs éléments passent leur temps à se tournicoter autour, se chamaillent, se traitent de tous les noms...Et me font un boulot extraordinaire! Et maintenant ils la ferment, ne communiquent plus ...Et deviennent des flicaillons de base! Et moi, moi...Je deviens fou!  
Guillaume en avait déja entendu des vertes et des pas mures depuis son arrivée au Mistral. Mais celle là! C'etait la meilleure de toutes!  
-Ecoutez, capitaine...ce serait pas plus simple de les envoyer chez un psy?  
-Si...mais Madigan veut pas payer pour le psy...Ca coûte 80E pour deux heures...Et elle dit que même en 200 heures ils auraient pas reglé leurs problemes.  
Guillaume avait bien envie de rire. Mais il commencait à s'interesser à ces deux âmes en peine, et franchement , le capitaine lui faisait pitié.  
Alors le médecin eut une idée.  
-Je peux peut être vous aider...mais va falloir me faire confiance  
Castelli le regarda comme un enfant qui apprend à nager regarde sa bouée canard. Avec avidité.  
-Serieux?  
-Je me disais...vous voulez qu'ils se rassemblent, non? Donnez leur un ennemi commun.  
Et là, Castelli se sentit con. Il était flic, donc censé être doué en entourloupes et manipulations en tout genre. Et il venait de se faire coiffer au poteau par un toubib.  
Et Guillaume lui offrit son plus joli sourire, en se disant que depuis le cambriolage, il prenait presque goût aux intrigues.  
Mais avouer ça à un flic, c'aurait été con.  
C'est alors que Guillaume eut une autre idée de génie.  
-Et si je vous aidais?  
Léo retourna au commissariat, le sourire aux levres. Le toubib était sacrément doué pour mettre au point toutes sortes de plans machiavéliques. Dommage qu'il aie choisi la médecine, il aurait fait un sacré bon flic. Il pénétra dans l'entrée, et resta un moment immobile à observer le manège de Samia et Boher. Ils étaient tous deux à leurs bureaux respectifs, en train de tout faire pour ne pas se parler. Mais leurs regards comme deux aimants étaient inmanquablement attirés l'un vers l'autre. Et dès que par malheur (ou par bonheur) ils se regardaient au même moment, ils baissaient aussitôt la tête comme deux gamins pris en faute.  
Mais cette flamme qui avait toujours existé entre eux se révélait quand même l'espace d'un instant. Quand leurs faisceaux visuels se croisaient, leurs yeux s'assombrissaient, s'humidifiaient, et disaient toutes ces choses qu'ils auraient tant voulu que leurs bouches se disent, sans que les mots ne reussissent à franchir la barrière de leurs lèvres.  
Léo s'arracha à cette vision et soupira la tête d'un air las. Samia, Boher et leur saleté de fierté mal placée qui faisait plus de mal que de bien.  
Ils tentaient visiblement de préserver quelque chose , mais quoi?  
Se préserver eux mêmes de la souffrance? Préserver l'autre de leur caractère de feu? Préserver leur fragile relation ?  
Oui, Samia Nassri et Jean Paul Boher avaient un secret. Mais un secret est assez dur à cacher quand on en est le seul garant, alors quand on est deux , avec le même secret, et qu'on travaille côte à côte jour apres jour, la difficulté est double.  
Léo attendit que leurs regards se croisent à nouveau, s'approchent, se baissent, et décida de passer à l'action, et se mit à crier sur Samia d'un air très en colère.  
-NASSRI! Dans mon bureau, IMMEDIATEMENT!  
Samia lança un regard à Boher, qui cette fois ne détourna pas le sien. Ils se levèrent à l'unission . Mais Léo arrêta Boher d'un geste.  
-Pas vous, Brigadier Boher. Juste votre stagiaire ! Faut qu'on parle Nassri!  
-Mais, Capitaine...?  
-Quoi, Nassri, vous discutez les ordres d'un superieur hiérarchique? Vous préférez qu'on fasse ça ici devant vos collegues? FORT BIEN! Vous êtes une petite écervelée qui est incapable de prendre une décision censée! Je devrais vous muter à la circulation! Vous vous ressaisissez parce que je laisserai plus passer UNE SEULE connerie! C'est compris?

Et sans laisser le temps à Samia de répondre, refoulant son hilarité, il s'enferma dans son bureau; ou il rit silencieusement.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil a travers le store et eut un pincement de coeur en voyant la petite mine triste de Samia. Il était prêt à tout abandonner, mais à ce moment là , Boher sortit de la cuisine avec deux cafés, dont un qu'il posa devant Samia. La jeune femme leva les yeux pleine d'espoir,et Boher lui adressa un petit regard avant de se recaler devant son ordinateur, les yeux rivés sur l'écran . Mais il avait apporté un café à Samia , et ça avait suffi a rallumer une mince lumière dans les yeux de la jeune femme.  
Le portable de léo sonna. C'était le signal. Il attrappa Jeff qui passait par là,et lui donna ses instructions.  
-Envoyez Nassri et Boher chercher des sandwichs au bar du mistal. Dites leur que c'est un ordre ! Et No Comment, Jeff!  
L'agent ne se fit pas prier, et se dirigea vers ses collegues, à qui il transmit les ordres du patron . Ils se levèrent sans un mot , et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.  
Léo attrappa son portable, et passa un appel  
-Toubib? Ils arrivent...

Au bar du mistral, Guillaume finissait de donner ses instructions à Thomas. Le jeune homme était seul pour tenir le bar, Roland avait accepté d'occuper Mirta et Mélanie pour ne pas qu'elles commèrent ou qu'elles vendent la mèche.  
Nathan menait la garde sur la place. Il vit les silhouettes de Samia et Boher qui s'approchaient.  
Il se précipita vers le bar du mistral.  
-Les voila!  
-File aider Roland ! dit Guillaume à son fils.  
Nathan fila sans demander son reste.  
Thomas et Guillaume entamèrent une vive discussion alors que Samia et Boher entrèrent dans le bar.  
-Tiens, voilà les gardiens de la paix! lance Thomas, Vos sandwichs sont prêts, je vais les chercher. En attendant, je vous sers un café?  
Samia et Boher opinèrent du chef.  
Ils s'installèrent au bar, sans dire un seul mot.  
Guillaume fit mine d'être passionné par son verre, et Thomas fit mine d'aller servir un verre en terrasse, à une jeune femme.  
Quand soudain, une tornade brune entra dans le bar.  
-Tiens, brigadier Boher!Quelle bonne surprise! Je vous ai manqué  
Boher grogna entre ses dents, et Samia serra les poings.  
-Mademoiselle Lissajoux...De retour à Marseille?  
-Uniquement pour quelques jours Brigadier Boher...Pour règler quelques affaires courantes...Et quelques autres...projets restés en suspens... ajouta Victoire avec un petit sourire coquin.  
Samia Bouillonnait de rage, et tentait de n'en rien laisser paraître . Mais les jointures de ses jolies mains fines blanchissaient au fur et a mesure que Victoire parlait.  
Et quand victoire décrocha un clin d'oeil à Boher, Samia enfonca ses ongles tellement fort qu'ils pincerent la paume de ses mains.  
Mais Boher, tout fâché qu'il était envers sa jolie stagiaire, n'en était pas moins fidèle à ses convictions.  
-Monsieur Marci, les sandwichs sont prêts? lanca le brigadier, on doit retourner bosser.  
Thomas entra dans la cuisine.  
-Oui Oui brigadier, une petite seconde...  
Pendant ce temps là, Victoire décida d'en remettre une dose  
-Sinon, Brigadier, vous faites quoi ce soir?  
-Je suis de garde. Répondit Boher, Imperturbable  
-Dommage, dit la jolie brunette, j'aurais aimé que l'on fasse connaissance...plus en profondeur.  
C'était plus que Samia ne pouvait en supporter . Elle se leva d'un bond.  
-Brigadier, je vois que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. On se retrouve au poste.  
Et sans plus de cérémonie , elle sortit vivement du café, laissant derrière elle un Boher médusé . Il attrappa les sandwichs lança un billet de vingt euros sur le comptoir, et se lança à la poursuite de sa stagiaire.  
Sitôt Boher sortit, Thomas, Victoire et Guillaume empilerent leur trois mains façon "trois mousquetaires"  
-Y'a pas à dire, remarqua Thomas, on est doués.  
-Merci du coup de main, Victoire. Dit Guillaume en riant aux larmes.  
-Pas de quoi. Dit la brunette en lui décrochant un clin d'Oeil.

Pendant ce temps, le brigadier Boher avait rattrappé sans peine la Stagiaire Nassri.  
Il se mit à marcher à ses côtés. Il peinait un peu, c'est qu'elle marchait vite, Samia.  
Il tenta de lui parler:  
-Nasseri...  
Elle s'arrêta net, se retourna vers lui, rouge de colère.  
-Ca va, vous vous êtes bien amusé avec "mademoiselle Lissajoux"? dit elle en singeant le brigadier  
Boher en resta bouche bée.  
-Alors là je rêve! S'exclama t'il, Je peux même pas l'encadrer, cette bonne femme! ...Et puis je peux savoir ce qui vous prend, là, Nasseri?

Samia fulminait. Mais ce pourrait il qu'il soit aussi...AVEUGLE?  
En tout cas, plus pour longtemps, ca, c'était sûr, parce que s'il voulait savoir, alors il allait savoir.

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, là, Boher? Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui me prend? Même pas la plus petite piste? Ah, voila un SuperFlic! Il passe ses journées à farfouiller pour trouver des pistes sur toutes les enquêtes possibles et immaginables, et ce qui se passe sous ses yeux, il ne le voit pas!  
Boher avait a présent les yeux comme des soucoupes. Il n'avait JAMAIS vu Samia dans cet état. Pas une fois, même au début de leur collaboration elle n'avait été aussi hors d'elle. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était là à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle s'énerve de la sorte. Mais Boher n'etait pas homme à se laisser faire. Il décida de contre attaquer (Quand on attaque Boher, Boher contre attaque..Enfin...vous voyez le principe)

-Non Mais je rêve! se mit il à beugler Mais vous déconnez, là, Nasseri! Je pige rien, c'est moi qui ai tous les droits d'être furax contre vous, et vous, vous pétez un cable?

-VOUS AVEZ...VOUS AVEZ...Samia bafouillait...VOUS -dit elle en appuyant fermement son index sur la poitrine du brigadier,- m'avez quasiment avoué que vous m'aimiez.

Boher pâlit.

-Je le crois pas ça! J'ai jamais dit ça!

Samia s'etouffa

-Pardon! Dans les vestiaires, apres cette affaire à la villa, vous m'avez dit "On ne joue pas avec les sentiments des gens", ce qui , vous êtes d'accord, equivaut à dire que VOUS AVEZ des sentiments pour moi!

Boher ne savait plus ou se mettre. Ils n'etaient même pas un couple et Samia lui faisait une scene en public. Il se surprit à penser que ce genre de scene n'etait pas pour lui déplaire. Avant de se donner mentalement une grosse baffe et de tenter de se rediriger sur le sujet principal de la dispute qui semblait être : Victoire Lissajoux.

-Non mais j'le crois pas! répéta t'il pour la deuxième fois. Vous...Vous êtes jalouse?

Samia rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, qui, pensa Boher, étaient parfaites, comme le reste de sa personne.

-Vous êtes un sale con, Boher! Un enfoiré, Borné, Orgeuilleux, Macho...  
-...Sexiste, affreux, réac, vieux jeu, raciste, facho, individualiste et abruti...Je sais. Finit Boher. Mais vous avez pas répondu à ma question...

Samia s'avanca, se recula, s'avanca de nouveau...  
...Et s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers le commissariat!  
Boher soupira , il ne comprendrait décidément jamais les femmes! Mais il devait bien avouer, que sur ce coup là, il etait quasiment sûr de lui, Nassri était jalouse. Mais le pauvre brigadier qu'il était y perdait son latin.  
Alors, bien décidé à en découdre avec la jeune demoiselle qui le torturait tant , il avanca d'un bon pas vers le commissariat , et s'immobilisa un instant en entendant des éclats de voix à l'interieur. Castelli gueulait. Encore.  
Boher s'avanca un peu.  
Et écarquilla les yeux. Une belle tache de café tâchait la chemise blanche de notre cher capitaine. Et la responsable de ce desordre gardait les yeux baissés. Samia.  
Elle avait couru aussi vite que ses jambes ne pouvaient la porter et avait heurté Castelli de plein fouet. Et là, alors qu'elle aurait dû etre concentrée sur les hurlements de son capitaine, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, en revivant la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Boher quelques minutes avant. Elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait. Et il savait qu'elle le savait. Et là, elle venait, en s'enervant bêtement comme une gamine, d'apprendre une nouvelle chose au brigadier, c'est que lui non plus ne lui était pas indifférent. Elle avait perdu l'avantage et ça, elle le regrettait un peu. Elle venait de lui donner, par son comportement, toutes les raisons d'aller voir ailleurs, voir Victoire Lissajoux par exemple. Elle se traitait mentalement de tous les noms, maudissant son tempérament de feu qui la poussait à ruer dans les brancards à la moindre occasion. Quand une voix la poussa à sortir de ses pensées, une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Quest ce que vous me faîtes la?  
Boher venait de s'interposer entre Léo et Samia.  
-Cette...gourde a renversé mon café! s'enerva Léo  
-Non mais ca va pas bien! s'enerva Boher, vous avez pas le droit de lui parler comme ça! Elle l'a pas fait expres!  
Léo se força à réprimer un sourire, son plan marchait enfin.  
-Non mais Boher, ca vous regarde pas! vous avez pas à intervenir pour la défendre!  
-Je vais me gêner! s'echauffa le brigadier. Samia n'a rien fait de mal, et vous êtes sur son dos depuis deux heures!  
-"Samia"? interrogea Castelli avec un regard vicieux  
Boher se traîta mentalement d'idiot. Mais quest ce qu'il foutait là? il venait juste de se griller en appellant sa stagiaire "Samia" au lieu de "mamzelle Nassri" Et Castelli avait un petit air...Satisfait. Boher se demanda ce que son capitaine allait faire.  
En réalité depuis le début des éclats de voix, tout le commissariat avait fait silence et attendait la fin des échanges verbaux entre le capitaine et le brigadier.  
Léo se retourna vers ses agents  
-Non mais HO! Les concierges, z'avez pas un boulot à faire!  
Les sus-nommés agents vaquerent bien vite à leurs occupations, et Léo sortit du commissariat et se dirigea vers le bar du Mistral. Pendant ce temps, Boher était comme statufié, et Samia n'osait pas prononcer une seule parole.  
Il se décida finalement à bouger . La regarda droit dans les yeux. Et ce qu'il y vit le laissa étonné.  
En plus de l'humidité des larmes qu'elle avait refoulées lors de son altercation avec Castelli, il y'avait autre chose...Quelque chose comme...Du doute, de l'espoir, et autre chose qu'il ne détermina pas sur le moment.  
Il se dit qu'il avait déja vu ce regard quelque part, chercha en silence, et la verité lui apparut, éclatante et belle.  
Les yeux de Samia quand elle le regardait n'etaient rien d'autre que l'exact reflet des siens quand il la regardait.  
Il ne put que balbutier quelques mots..  
-Nassri...vestiaire...maintenant...

Samia suivit Boher sans rien dire dans les vestiaires. Il referma la porte derrière elle, et alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, et regarda le carrelage en soupirant.  
Samia ne faisait pas un mouvement. Elle avait peur de ce qui allait suivre.  
Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Et se décida à parler, d'une voix mal assurée.  
-Nasseri, On peut pas continuer comme ça...  
Comme elle ne disait toujours rien, Boher reprit la parole.  
-Bon , d'accord, JE ne peux pas continuer comme ça...  
Samia ne disait toujours rien. Le stress de Boher commencait à monter en fleche.  
-Nom de dieu, Samia...dites quelque chose!  
Elle s'éclaircit la gorge  
-J'sais pas quoi dire...  
Il sourit  
-Pour une fois que je vous demande de parler, vous la fermez...Incroyable ça! j'essaie de vous faire une déclaration et vous, la plus grande gueule que je connaisse, vous dites rien!  
A la mention du mot "déclaration" Samia avait relevé vivement la tête.  
-Boher...  
-Je sais, ce que vous allez me dire, je suis trop vieux, trop réac, je vous plais pas physiquement, on a pas la même religion, je suis un très gros abruti, vous pouvez pas m'encadrer...  
-Boher...  
-Mais NOM DE DIEU Samia! vous voyez pas que je suis dingue de vous et que j'en crève. On a fait pas mal d'erreurs tous les deux, mais je me vois pas sans vous. J'arrive pas à immaginer ma vie sans vous. Et vous, vous...  
Mais Boher ne finit pas son monologue, Car une Samia décidée venait de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Il l'attrappa, la fit rouler sur le sol, et approfondit le baiser. Quand finalement ils se décollèrent, à bout de souffle et à regrets, il la regarda droit dans les yeux

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça?  
Elle lui sourit, de ce sourire auquel il n'avait jamais su resister  
-Parce que tu ne te décidais pas à le faire.  
-Tu ne me décrivais pas vraiment comme le prince charmant pourtant  
-L'homme idéal n'est pas l'homme parfait, Boher . Il est celui dont on aime tout, même les défauts.  
-Et tu aimes tout? Demande Boher d'un air étonné  
-Absolument tout. Affirme Samia. Maintenant, excuse moi, faut que j'aille mettre une correction à Victoire Lissajoux. Question de principe.  
Elle commençait à se relever, Quand il lui attrappa la main, la faisant de nouveau tomber sur lui.  
-Vous comptiez aller ou, Mamzelle Nassri?  
Samia sourit  
-J'ai pas la permission de bouger, Brigadier?  
-Sûrement pas, affirme Boher, Je t'ai attendue pendant des mois, je t'ai, je te garde.  
Et l'éclat de rire de Samia , bientôt suivie d'un baiser, et d'un autre, et d'un autre...fit de cette journée qui avait si mal commencé le plus merveilleux jour de leur vie.  
Et tandis qu'ils étaient allongés là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Quatre compères trinquaient joyeusement à une mission rondement menée.

FIN.  
et merci pour tous les commentaires que vous avez laissés, ou laisserez


End file.
